


Self-Destructive Comic Relief

by Exotos135



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akuma Attack (Miraculous Ladybug), Akuma Battle (Miraculous Ladybug), Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Fluff, Good Friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Introspection, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: A little accidental remark leads Ladybug to learn more about Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Self-Destructive Comic Relief

"Would it kill you to take things seriously for once?"

Ladybug honestly thought she had said that in her head.

Not once did she ever expect those words to come out of her mouth.

Especially not in front of Chat Noir, her hero partner.

They were currently on the lookout for any Akumas, and Chat had just made one of his usual jokes.

"You know, my lady, it's interesting you bring that up," the feline superhero remarked. "Because to be honest, I've thought about that too sometimes."

He did?

"You have?"

"I mean, I won't lie to you: most of my quips are from yours truly," Chat chuckled. "But sometimes, I feel like I'm being... compelled, to act this way."

"Compelled?"

"Yeah, like, something in my mind compels me to act like a jokester. Sometimes, when I get a bit too serious, I feel... like I wanna make a joke."

"Maybe that's your Kwami talking?" Ladybug suggested with a shrug. "Didn't you mention that your Kwami is a bit of a trickster?"

"Does your Kwami talk to you in your head after transforming?"

"... Good point."

"... I've also thought of another explanation," Chat Noir pulled the pose of the Thinker. "Maybe the reason I don't take things seriously is because of what I represent."

Ladybug took a moment to realize what he meant, but as soon as she tried to talk, Chat Noir beat her to it:

"I embody destruction, My Lady. My very purpose is to erase and annihilate whatever I touch, so that then you can come in and new things can arise."

Ladybug looked at her yo-yo, and remembered her "Miraculous Cure" superpower, which more or less did as Chat Noir suggested. Granted, it was less "new things arise from the ashes" and more "everything gets fixed before destruction" but the principle was the same.

"And I also thought of something: remember all the times I flirted with you, saying that we were destined to be together? Well, maybe I'm being self-destructive."

Ladybug's eyes widened. "Self... What?!"

"The Cat and Ladybug Miraculous are destined to be together. They're a pair that works best together. But maybe we work better as friends, and I ensure that by being so annoyingly stubborn about us getting together."

Chat Noir lowered his head, looking at the ground with a forced smile.

"Maybe that's the point. Maybe destruction's so integral to the Black Cat, I can't help but try destroy our chances at getting together."

"But there were never any chances to begin with."

Chat sighed. "I know..."

Ladybug stared at the feline superhero with sympathy. She had only ever seen him as her sidekick who made jokes once in a while, and could get a little annoying at times.

But everything he just said... those left her wondering.

"Hey, I see an Akuma!"

Ladybug snapped back to reality and looked down to see a purple butterfly, the Akuma, flying towards a boy whose ice cream had dropped.

"We gotta stop it!"

"Actually, Chat, before we go," Ladybug snapped her fingers. "I'd like to try something a little different."

Ladybug whispered something to Chat Noir's ear. Something that shocked him.

"You realize that could lead to sole very dire consequences, right?"

Ladybug shrugged. "It's worth a shot. I'll keep an eye out on the kid, don't worry."

And with that, the hero pair jumped off and went after the soon-to-be Akumatized Villain.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to sweep the boy away, leaving Chat Noir to chase after the butterfly.

"Cataclysm!"

Chat Noir's palm was engulfed in dark energy, which then struck the Akuma as he grabbed it with his hand and crushed it.

In an instant, the butterfly was no more.

"It worked..." Chat Noir waved at Ladybug. "It worked, My Lady!"

Ladybug and the kid flashed a thumbs up.

"Good job, Chat Noir!"

And with that, the duo exchanged pleased smiles, and bid farewell to the kid before they left, Ladybug doing so with a new perspective on Chat Noir...

And half a dozen questions to ask Master Fu next time she met him.


End file.
